The Seashell And Her Jewel
by Goldilocks05
Summary: A series of one shots about Jay, Isla and their relationship. This will be set before, during, in between and after the 'Other Daughter' universe. If you have any ideas send in prompts.
1. First Dates

The Seashell and Her Jewel

 _ **This is the series of one shots about Isla, Jay and their friends. It won't really be in any order but some of them are connected. Jsla ( as a few of you amazing people have taken to calling them) have a deeper relationship than what you've seen and I hope to show you just how deep it runs.**_

 _ **So anyway this one is based on their first date. Or what Isla thinks it was and what Jay thinks it was. Starts off between the first and second movie. The first date is when Jay is 14 and Isla is 13. The second one is when Isla is 14 and Jay 15.**_

Chapter One

 _ **Ben's POV**_

I was in my girlfriend's dorm with her and the rest of her friends. We were all laying in various places around the room pretending to study. Mal and I were laying on the floor by her bed, Carlos and Evie were sitting together in the bay window and Jay and Isla had given up on studying altogether and instead were laying on Isla's bed talking softly stealing the odd kiss every now and then.

I still don't understand their realationship sometimes. Looking at Carlos and Evie I know that their perfect together, I can say the same about Mal and I, but Jay and Isla are just so different to each other.

"I don't get it." I finally spoke causing everyone to look at me. "You two are just so different to each other. How did you get together?" I ask looking directly at the two.

"Oh God. We all know these stories." Mal said with a smile.

"Stories?" I turn to my girlfriend with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"They can't decide on what their first date was." Carlos said with a chuckle.

"No. I know what the first date was. Jay just won't agree." Isla said, sharing a smile with him. "You can tell him your story first." Isla told Jay as they both sat up.

"Okay. So, this is a story of adventure, daring rescues, villainous pirates and two lovers." Jay began dramatically with Isla hitting him in the shoulder.

"Get on with it." She says fondly.

"Okay, okay..."

* * *

 _ **Jay's POV**_

I was waiting for Isla at the hangout. Everyone else had bailed today. Mal and her Mom were busy scheming, Evie was practicing her makeup at the order of the 'Queen' and Carlos was doing chores.

"Hey." A 13 year old Isla called as she entered the hideout.

"Hey."I replied. God how is it she looks so pretty. No Jay, stop. Your not allowed to like her.

"What do you want to do today?" Isla asked sitting on the couch next to me. Keep it together man.

"I was thinking we loot the docks." I say with a shrug.

"Uh-huh and piss Uma off. No thanks." Isla says with a flinch.

"Come on. I promise to get you out of there real quick, if anything goes down." I encourage the pretty teen. Shit Jay, can't even control it anymore can you?

"Fine. But if we get caught or Uma finds out we're messing with her 'crew', I'll kill you." Isla gives in with a sigh.

"Nothing's going to go wrong." I say getting off the couch. "I'm the Prince of Thieves." I say putting a hand out to help Isla off the couch.

"If your the Prince of Thieves, I'm the Queen of Hearts." Isla drawls with a smirk.

"Just don't take my head off then your highness." I snark at her. I grab Isla's hand and pull her out of the hideout.

 _ **Time Skip**_

I wasn't a fan of the docks. Too many pirates. Isla was the only one who traveled between the docks and the main area of the Isle, only because her mother had her shop and their home there.

"So where to now, Prince of Thieves?" Isla whispered to me. Right now we were hiding behind a bunch of barrels.

"Now we find something to steal. Got any insider information?" I ask her ad her eyes light up with mischief.

"Easy. Harry and CJ hang around the shop about now. Harry always has a bag of coins on him and CJ has so much jewelry on she never knows when it's missing. Everyone else has nothing of value." Isla says pointing towards the Chip Shop.

"Well, let's get some lunch, shall we?" I stand and hold my hand out again. Isla doesn't take it instead looks at me funny.

"Are you crazy? Uma will kill you if she sees you here! You'll get us both killed!" Isla whisper yells.

"I said we won't get caught and we won't." I say grabbing her hand and dragging her in the shops direction.

"Stay in the shadows. Don't get caught." Isla says giving me one last look before entering the shop. I nod and enter after her sticking in the shadows, which is easy thanks to the Isles naturally dark lighting.

"Well, well, well. What are you doing here?" Harry asks as Isla takes a seat at the bar.

"Can't a girl come home for lunch?" Isla asks innocently turning in her seat to address him.

"Not you girly. You don't come here." Harry says moving closer to her. A little too close if you ask me.

"Oh Harry leave her alone." CJ says sitting in the seat between them. "Islsey! It's been too long!" CJ yelled wrapping an arm around Isla's neck

"Hiya CJ." Isla replies coolly. While CJ was being her natural loud self and distracting Harry, I moved in closer and being the most discrete I could, I pulled a small bag of coins out of Harry's back pocket. I was pulling a necklace of CJ's neck when it happened.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Uma coming out of the kitchen with a tray in one hand and a murderous glare on her face. At hearing her yell her 'crew' all turned and spotted me.

"Jay." Harry glares at me.

"Isla." Uma growls when she spots her sister. Isla smiles sweetly but her eyes flicker in fear slightly.

"Hiya Uma." Isla smirks. "You know Jay, I think it's time to go." Isla says jumping up from her seat. She grabs my hand and drags me out of the shop.

"Get them!" Uma yells and her crew chases us out the door yelling, brandishing swords and throwing things. The chase us all the way to the border line and then they stop, but they're still yelling curses and throwing random objects.

Isla and I run all the way back to the hideout neither of us stopping or looking back. When we make it to the entrance I pick up a rock and throw it at the sign causing the entrance to open. We both run up the stairs laughing loudly.

"I told you we'd get caught." Isla says moving to the couch.

"Technically it was bad timing." I say going over to the lever to close the gate.

"Uma saw you trying to take CJ's necklace. She caught you." Isla says spinning around. I was about to make a retort when I saw something. A cut on her cheek. It was quite a long cut but it didn't look too deep but it was still bleeding a bit.

"Isla." I say moving over to her and gently touching her cheek. Isla flinches and moves back slightly. I don't like the look in her eyes so I move towards her and cup her cheek gently.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Isla asks softly looking up at me with her big, blue eyes.

"Your bleeding." I say and her hand goes to her cheek but rests on mine. "Come on." I say grabbing her other hand and pulling her into Evie's part of the room. I sit her down at Eve's vanity and move to get a cloth.

"Jay I'm fine." Isla says when I start cleaning her cheek. She attempts to push my hand away but I'm not having that.

"Isla sit still. It'll get infected if I don't clean it." I grab both her hands in one of mine and use my other to clean her cheek. When I clean all the blood off the area's bright red and there's a medium size scratch there. "See, that wasn't so bad." I say and Isla looks in the mirror, gently touching the scratch.

"I wonder if Evie has anything to cover it." Isla says going through Evie's makeup supply. When she pulls a bottle of the gunk up I grab her hand and put the bottle down.

"You don't need any of that. You look pretty without it." I say and feel my cheeks burn slightly. At least mine aren't as red as Isla's.

"Thank you, Jay." Isla says placing a kiss on my cheek. Before I can do anything we hear,

"You two been causing mischief again?" Mal calls as she, Carlos and Evie enter the hideout with smirks on their faces. "Heard two teens were caught stealing form Uma's crew. Was it you two?" Mal asks her smirk growing when Isla and I jump away from each other slightly.

"Yeah." Isla says finally. "Jay got busted stealing from CJ."

"I didn't get busted. Besides we got away, didn't we?"

"Barely." Isla says sitting on the couch with Evie. "Let me tell you what happened." Isla began telling the story and I sat on the chair across from her. For now I'll listen and maybe one day I'll be able to tell Isla just how pretty she really is to me.

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV**_

"I still can't believe you think that was our first date!" Isla complains from where she's laying against Jay's side.

"It was! I thought it was romantic." Jay defends.

"Yeah me saying your ass from getting from getting hooked, is so romantic." Isla fondly rolls her eyes. "Half the stuff you said was in there wasn't."

"Yes there was! The whole story was about the adventure of two lovers and how the beautiful girl saved the Prince of Thieves from getting hooked by the villainous pirates!" Jay pouted at Isla.

"Alright you two." Mal interjects. "We don't need to have this argument again. Isla tell your version." Mal says while Carlos and Evie laugh at the three of them.

"Ben let me tell you the real story." Isla says. "This is the story of how a boy _finally_ got the courage to kiss the girl."

* * *

 _ **Isla's POV**_

Jay and I were wandering around the Isle. Jay as usual, was stealing whatever caught his interest and I was distracting the stall owners so he didn't get caught. Right now we were at the only decent jewerly stand on the Isle. This was the place that Evie and her mother used to buy all their jewelry until Dizzy started to make Evie stuff.

"Just go up to him and distract him. John won't notice me at all with you there." Jay... flirted? Ever since we got caught stealing from Uma and Jay cleaned my cheek, Jay's been acting different towards me. He's been flirting and being all touchy-feeley when we're alone. Don't get me wrong even before that I had feelings for Jay and that whole adventure just made them stronger.

"It's not John today! It's his son Jack. He's a slimeball." I groaned looking over at the stall to see it defiantly was the slime-ball Jack, or as he insist's _Prince Jack._ While I will admit Evie is a princess because even her mothers called the Evil _Queen,_ Jack is not even close to prince material. "That guy is a goddamn stalker. It took you months to get him to back off the girls and I."

"I promise I'll be there the whole time. If he gets too creepy I promise you can get out of there." Jay says taking my small hand in his larger one.

"Okay." I breath out. Jay's eyes light up in mischief. "You better get what you want fast. I don't want to be talking to him for too long."

I let go of Jay's hand, fluff up my hair and strut over to the stall. "Hiya Jack." I purr leaning against the stall.

"H-Hiya Isla." Jack stutters slightly. Smirking I pick up a random necklace.

"You got some pretty stuff here. Got anything for me?" I ask and his hands shake as he tries to pick up some pieces.

"You look really pretty today Isla." Jack finally loses the stutter. Oh great, now he can talk.

"Thanks." I drawl my eyes shifting around trying to spot Jay, but as usual he's too stealthy to spot.

"That outfit looks gorgeous on you but it would look _so_ much better on my floor." Jack says coming a little too close. Okay I'm done now. Jay can come back another day.

"In your dreams perv." I hiss turning away but a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"Come on honey, you know you want me." Jack says trying to pull me closer to him. I'm about to slap him when someone comes up behind me and yanks me away from Jack's grasp.

"Stay away from my girl!" Jay growls holding me against his side. "I see you touching her again and I will not hesitate to pound that ugly mug of yours in. Come on Isla." Jay still growling pulls me away.

Jay practically drags me away from the market and into the hideout. "Jay slow down please." I pleaded as he pulled me up the stairs into the hideout. Jay didn't listen and instead pulled me up the stairs faster. When we reached the main area, Jay basically pushed me onto the couch as he stormed over to the lever.

"Jay, calm down." I move over to him when he doesn't turn around. "Jay." I don't hesitate to place my hand on his arm. "Jay, come on. Sit down." I say gently taking his hand and pulling him over to the couch. "Stay here." I tell him and move into the kitchen.

I make my way around the small and scarcely stocked kitchen. I pull out Jay's mug and the rest of the ingredients to make his favorite drink. Sludgy Coffee. Normally it tasted worse than dirt but, it was better than the water on the Isle at least.

"Here." I say passing him the hot beverage. Jay looks up and his dark expression is gone. "I don't know if I got it right but I'm hoping I did." I tell him taking a seat next to him leaning my head on his shoulder and curling my feet up under me.

I watch as Jay takes a sip and all the tenseness from his body leaves him. "It's perfect." He tells me with a smile.

"So, I'm your girl, huh?" I ask with a smile, my heart pounding at what his next words could be.

"Yeah." Jay says rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Personally that's not how I thought that would come out."

"So you meant it?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"It wasn't how I planned it but yes." Jay says placing his coffee down and cupping my face with his hands. "It was supposed to be the most romantic thing I could plan despite the fact we live on the Isle. I was going to take you to the roof top where you could see Auradon and it was going to be perfect."

"We live on the Isle, Jay. We don't get perfect." I tell him softly. The whole time he was talking the both of us were slowly moving closer to each other.

"But that's what you deserve." Jay says still moving closer.

"Why were you so mad before?" I whisper, our lips were now only centimeters away from each others.

"Seeing him put his hands on you. Him thinking you were his... I've never felt more pissed. You're mine." Jay says crashing our lips together. His lips weren't incredibly soft but they felt like the softest thing ever. I can taste the coffee on his lips and feel the roughness on mine. Jay isn't sweet and gentle, it's rough and passionate and it's just like I imagined. After several minutes my lungs start to burn, begging for oxygen. I push on Jay's chest and the two of us separate gasping for breath.

"If guys hitting on me ends up like that, I don't I'm gonna mind." I say with a smirk. Jay growls slightly before slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"I almost forgot." Jay said reaching into his pocket. "This is for you." He said placing a necklace into my hands. It was an aqua seashell on a red thred cord.

"It's beautiful, Jay." I say clasping it around my neck. Jay smiles fondly at me and pulls me closer. I lean my head on his shoulder and I don't know how long we stay like that but I don't care. Because right now everything feels perfect.

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV**_

"See that was a first date!" Isla says after finishing her story. I've got to say it was a bit more romantic than what Jay.

"No, that was _a_ date!" Jay exclaims. "By that point we might as well have already been dating for months." Jay points out.

"Were not!"

"Were too!" As Isla and Jay continue arguing, I turn to my girlfriend who's looking at her friends with an amused smile.

"Are they always like this?" I ask her and she nods. "Who do you thinks right?"

"Personally I think Jay's was more romantic. Evie thinks Isla's was best and Carlos doesn't get involved. They can never decide and it always ends the same." Mal says pointing to the two who are now making out.

"And that's our cue to leave." Evie says gracefully exiting the room with Carlos in tow. Mal and I stand to leave the two lovebirds.

As Mal and were following Evie and Carlos down the hall, I finally get it. "I think I understand it now." I say to Mal who looks at me confused.

"Understand what?" She asks.

"I get their relationship. They don't need to match perfectly but they work together." I explain my theory.

"It's more than that." Mal adds. "Their there for each other. On the Isle they only had each other and us. Their family's ignored them for most part, only realizing they were there when they were in trouble. She was the one who kept an eye on him and he made sure she was safe." Mal explains.

So maybe they were different, but that's why they work together.

After all who needs perfect?


	2. Dark Jsla

The Seashell And Her Jewel

 _ **Okay so I've got so many ideas right now, it's kinda sad. I'm working on two more right now so don't worry your pretty little heads. Okay so this is a AU where Mal and Isla defeated their mom's at coronation but the VK's take over. This is the story of the aftermath. Ursula doesn't curse Isla. Dark Jsla.**_

 _ **I only own Isla and Hayley, Hades daughter.**_

Chapter 2

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

Mal stared down at the tiny purple gecko with a smirk on her face and wickedness in her eyes. _Finally,_ she thought, _our moment has arrived._ Mal was drawn out of her thoughts by the people of Auradon unfreezing and her siblings stepping up next to her.

"You did it!" Ben cheered his 'girlfriend' when he saw the tiny gecko. "You defeated your mother! Now if you'll just give Fairy Godmother her wand back, we can start the party." The oblivious Prince, sorry King, said staring at the purple haired fae.

Mal's smirk grew wider as she and her siblings started to cackle, much to the confusion of the young King.

"Mal?" Ben questioned slowly. Apart from the King's questioning and the VK's cackling, there was no other sound. Everyone was watching in stunned silence at the five who were looking more evil than their parents ever did. "What's going on?" Ben asked moving forward slowly as his father stood in front of Belle and Fairy Godmother.

"Don't you get it Benny-Boo?" Mal mock questioned him, while she and her friends smirks continued to grow.

"I don't he does Mal. He never seemed all that bright." Isla said with a red lipped smirk. Mal and her friends all laughed cruelly at seeing the young King's face fall.

"You really don't get it do you." Mal asked him. "Oh Benny-Boo. I meant what I said. We aren't our parents because you see where they failed, we won't." Mal said and Ben's heart broke a little at hearing the girl he loved was still evil.

"Guards arrest them!" Former King Adam bellowed and the guards around the room rushed forward. None of the VK's even flinched when they started towards them.

"I got this." Isla said waving a hand and suddenly everyone in the room was frozen, again. The only difference this time was they could still hear and see.

"Thanks Isles." Mal said before turning back to Ben whose face was stuck in a look of pleading. Mal stepped toward the king, toying with the wand she held. "You should know Ben that a tiger doesn't change it's stripes that easily. A few words doesn't change a lifelong dream. Your parents imprisoned ours and in turn left us to rot. We were trapped on that Isle for our whole lives. You have no idea how it feels to suffer. Well, your about to learn, all of you!" Mal shouted the last part spinning around to face the whole room.

Isla's red lipped smirk grew as she stepped up next to Mal. "Be prepared for a change in location. Your grand palaces are about to have a change in management."

Jay sauntered up to the girls and wrapped an arm around Isla's waist. "You left us in the dirt. Your about to see how it tastes."

Evie strutted forward with her hands on her hips. "You took away our titles and our positions. I wonder how well you'll do without them?"

Carlos followed after Evie and took her hand in his. "We survived on your scraps and cast offs for our whole lives. Let's see how long you live for when you don't even get that."

Mal flicked the wand and from the ground rose up five thrones. They were made of twisted metal, but not iron because Hades knows what happens when a fae touches iron, and were lined with velvet in their colors. The children of the Isle smirked ascend towards their thrones. Carlos and Jay lead their girlfriends towards their thrones, before sitting in the thrones beside them, Mal sat in the middle throne, Carlos and Evie to her left and Jay and Isla to her right.

"This is our kingdom now. Let it be known that all who cross us will die." Mal said to the silent room before waving the wand and all the former nobility disappered in a puff of smoke.

"Where did you send them, Mal?" Isla questioned innocently with a smile on her face.

"To the dungeons." Mal answered with her own smile. "We can deal with them later. For now we have bigger fish to fry."

"Who shall go first?" Evie asked from where she was lounging in her new throne.

"I was thinking Ursula had no problem dealing pain, how would she deal with it. We'll deal with our parents first and then we can deal with the pesky royals." Mal said smirking when Isla and Jay's eyes lit up at the mention of dealing with Ursula.

"We really did it, didn't we?" Carlos wondered aloud.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Jay asked him while taking a look around his surroundings.

"Never." Carlos answered with a smile.

"It still feels too good to be true." Isla said looking around.

"No-one's going to take this from us." Mal said firmly. "Because we're rotten,"

"To the core." The Rotten Five said and began laughing because they had done something not even their parents had managed. They had taken over. They had won.

 _ **Three Years Later**_

 _ **Isla's POV**_

Three years ago at former King Ben's coronation, Mal had got her hands on the wand. After years of planning we had finally gotten the one thing we needed to take over. Of course anytime anything starts to go right for us, our parents have to get in the way. Maleficent and Ursula had escaped the Isle and decided to crash our party. That didn't end so well for them.

Maleficent was living as a gecko in a tiny tank, where here only visitors were Mal when she decided to taunt her about losing to her own flesh and blood. Ursula was in the Underworld. After suffering at the hands of myself, Jay and my siblings her soul was sent to the Underworld where Hayley was making sure she spent eternity in pain. Evie had given her mother a fitting end. She had cursed her mother back into her hag state and placed her in a room of mirrors. Now all she can see is how ugly she is, inside and out. Jay had left Jafar in the cells for a long time, with only a T.V. that showed every villains death. Then finally, he had Jafar dragged into the Throne Room with chains on his wrists and a broken spirit. Jafar had begged and pleaded with his only son but Jay showed no remorse and Jafar was sent to the deserts where he died, weather of thirst or insanity, who knows. And Cruella, well she had been teared apart by the dogs she made her son fear so long ago.

Most of the Hero's were gone too. Mal had burnt Audrey and her family with her dragon flame. The last thing they heard were the roars of Mal in her mighty form. Aladdin and his family's death was broadcasted live. They were put in hourglasses and died breathing in sand. Evie had locked Snow White, her family and the dwarves in a room with no escape and the only food delivered was apple pie. Strangely Carlos had kept the 101 Dalmatians. They were living in the kennels and were well cared for. Ariel and her family were living in a giant fish bowl. They were going to spend the rest of their days swimming in circles until the point of insanity. Former King Ben and his family were dealt with by the Gaston sons and it's best not to mention how they died.

After we had dealt with the hero's, our parents and a few of the idiots who dared try to rebel against us, we finally had free reign. And we finally got the titles they had taken away from us 20 years ago. Mal became the Queen of Darkness, a fact she loved to brag about to her mother. Evie had become Queen of The Enchanted Forest and Carlos her King. Jay became Sultan of Agrabah and King of the Ocean. I was his Sultana and he was my King. Finally we had our birthrights and we never regretted a second of it.

"What are you thinking of my Seashell?" Jay asked coming up behind me. We were in our bedroom at the Palace we shared with the others. We generally stayed at either the Agrabah palace or at Ariel's former home. We were staying at the palace with the others becasue Jay insited it was safer right now and Carlos brought Evie here for the same reason. I turned in his arms and smiled.

"How everything turned out so right." I anwsered before placing a kiss on his lips.

"It's our birthright. And we deserve them, My Queen." Jay said the last part a bit teasingly.

"Yes we do, My King." I replied with a smile. "For a long time I thought I was losing my mind. I thought that is was all a dream." I confess with a sigh.

"Trust me Seashell, your very much awake." Jay says taking my hands in his. "Does this feel real?" Jay asked before chastely kissing my lips. "How about this?" He moved down my jawline placing a kiss on my neck. "Or this." Jay said placing our joined hands on my bloated stomach. That's right Evie and I were pregnant with our first children. Mal had a year old daughter, Lilly, with her former King. He too was a dragon but was killed in the rebellion a year and a half ago. Mal had lost herself for awhile until she pulled it together for her daughter.

"Your going to be a great dad, you know that?"

"And you will be a wonderful mother to our daughter."

"It's going to be a boy. I know it." I argued.

"Maybe it'll be twins. We would know all this if you would just get an ultrasound." Jay said with a smirk. I had wanted it to be a surprise, so I refused to find out the gender until they were here.

"Either way they will be royalty. And they will never live in fear, they will cause it. They will never want for anything." I promise and my eyes harden as do Jay's.

This child or children will always live with their birthright titles. They will never have to live the childhood we did.


	3. How They Meet

The Seashell And Her Jewel

 _ **Okay everyone, you guys have sent me in a lot of ideas and there is so many I'm writing all at once. Anyway I just want to say thank you for all the support I've gotten while writing this series. So this oneshot is how they all met. Not a lot of romance but can you blame me their six. In this one Evie did invite Mal to her birthday and the Rotten Five had a great time playing tricks on everyone else at the party. Also if they sound too 'grown up' remember they had to live on the Isle.**_

Chapter Three.

 _ **Isla's POV**_

This was the biggest event the Isle's ever had. It was Princess Evie's birthday. Evie and her mother were some of the only royalty on the Isle. The Evil Queen had sent out invitations to everyone on the Isle. Uma and Mother didn't want to go. Mother still sees herself as Goddess of the Seas, and thinks everyone else is dirt compared to her. I didn't care what they thought. I'd rather go to this Princess Evie's birthday than stay in the Chip Shop any longer.

It was finally the big day and there was an air of excitment. Getting out of my makeshift bed I pulled out the clothes I picked last night. A pair of black ripped jeans, a blue top, a light purple jacket and a pair of black boots. I had purposely gotten up long before Mother and Uma would dream of getting up. I was making my way out through the back door of the kitchen when I was stopped.

"And where do you think your going, little one?" I spun around only to see Anastasia. She was by far one of the nicest on the Isle. She didn't even deserve to be here. Cinderella had petitioned to keep her in Auradon but King Beast didn't listen. Drizzela stayed with Lady Tremaine but Anastasia had found a home for herself and was working here.

"Out?" I said meekly. I knew she wouldn't rat on me but I was still nervous about her reaction.

"To the party?" She said with a smirk. "Well if your going to Evie's birthday, you need to bring a gift. It's only proper." Anastasia said before moving around to the front of the shop. A gift, didn't even think about that. "Here we go." Anastasia announced as she came back into the room, carrying the bowl that held Flotsam and Jetsam's spawn. There was around twenty of them and in the bowl was about five.

"Won't Mother notice?" I asked slightly weary as I take the bowl.

"You leave your mother to me." Anastasia said waving me off. "Now go to the party. Have fun." She added shooing me out of the door.

"Thanks Ana. If anyone asks-"

"I didn't see you." She said with a smile. As she shuts the door behind me I feel something funny. It's like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. But there's also this feeling I've never felt before. It's like a I should be prepared.

* * *

Every villain on the Isle seems to be here. Everyone was laughing, stealing or telling stories about the 'old days'. It seems this party had brought everyone together and for once no-one was fighting.

Personally I've never met Evie. I've never met any of the other villain kids. Only because I'm too young to go to school yet and the only other kids that hang out around the wharf are Harry, Gil and a few other idiots. I was placing the gift on the table covered with presents when a chirpy blue haired girl comes up to me.

"Hiya! Thanks for coming! I'm Evie." She chirped before thrusting her hand out. Laughing slightly I take her hand in mine.

"I'm Isla." I said in reply. Evie cocked her head to one side.

"I don't think I've seen you around 's your parent?" Evie questioned.

"No I live around the wharf. Mum's Ursula." I said and Evie's eyes lite up in recognition.

"The Sea Witch, right?" She asks brightly to which I nod. "Cool! Come on, I want you to meet my friends." Evie said before dragging me along. Evie pulls me in the direction her friends are. When we reach them the crowd has slightly thinned out. There's a girl with with purple hair, dressed in leather with a cool expression on her face. There's a boy who looks to be at least a year younger than me, dressed in black and white and is laughing at something the other boy is saying. The final member of the group is another boy with long hair, a dirty red beanie and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Guys!" Evie called as we joined her friends. "This is Isla. She's Ursula's daughter." Evie said moving me so I was next to her.

"Shrimpy's sister?" The purple haired girl asked coolly.

"Yeah but Mal look at her. She clearly doesn't smell like shrimp and she doesn't look like a pirate." Evie said to Mal. Mal looked me over for a minute before addressing me.

"Are you part of Shrimpy's crew?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm part of that crew of losers?" I asked with a smirk. Mal gives me a smirk in return.

"That's the answer I'm looking for. Are you two going to stand there all day or are you going to sit?" Mal asked with a smirk that seemed much friendlier than the one she gave me before. Evie gave her a bright smile before dragging me to sit next to her friends.

"I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent." Mal said gesturing to herself. "This is Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil." She added pointing to the younger boy in black and white. "And this is Jay, son of Jafar." Mal finished pointing at the taller boy with the red beanie.

"Hello foxy." Jay said sauntering up to me. Does he seriously think I'm going to fall for that?

"Nice try Beanie Boy. Your gonna have to try harder than that." I said with an unimpressed smirk. Mal and Evie laugh at Jay's dumbstruck expression.

"I like you. Welcome to the gang." Mal said with a smile.

"Gang?" I ask raising a brow at the purple haired fae.

"The best of the best. The Rotten Five. Much better than Shrimpy's Crew." Mal said with a cocky smirk.

"The Rotten Five. That does sound much better." I reply to her with a smile.

"Well now everyone knows each other and we're now the Rotten Five, let's cause some mischief." Jay said clapping his hands which Carlos copied.

"I don't know Jay." Evie said cautiously. "Mother doesn't want anything to go wrong today."

"Come on Evie." Mal whined with a fake pout.

"Pwease Evie." Little Carlos said after Mal. Evie's resolve looked like it was breaking when Carlos spoke up.

"It's your birthday Evie. Live a little." I pointed out. After I said this Mal and Jay's faces lit up with mischief.

"It's four to one Eve's. Come on we're rotten to the core." Mal said and with that Evie gave in to the joy of the others and me.

"There's only one problem then. Who to mess with first?" Evie said with a wicked smirk.

* * *

These guys defiantly didn't play around and I didn't mind one bit. They were the only friends I'd ever had and they were much more fun than Uma's crew. Since Evie gave in we've messed with so many people.

Jay had run around stealing from everyone and anyone. Carlos had run behind Mal with his own can of spray paint and they were both tagging anything. Stalls, walls and people. Evie had flirted her way to getting anything she wanted. And me, well I had run with Jay but not before pulling a few pranks of my own.

In the end we had quite the hall of stolen goods and plenty of people running around mad at each other. And the best part was Evie didn't care that her birthday was 'ruined' in her mothers eyes.

"Did you see their faces?" Mal laughed loudly. We were currently hanging around on one of the roofs looking over at Auardon.

"They looked so pissed." I laughed with her. For a while we all just sat there talking about our latest pranks.

"Oh man, it's getting dark. I gotta get Carlos home before getting home myself." Jay said standing up and streching. "Come on 'Los." Jay said looking over at him.

"Don't wanna." Carlos whined from where he was leaning against Evie. "Stay with Evie."

"It's fine Jay. I can drop him off on my way home." Evie said to the brawny boy.

"You sure?" Jay asked the blue haired princess.

"Yeah it's fine. Besides he lives closer to me than you.'' Evie shrugged.

"Jay's got his head in the right place. For once." Mal said the last part teasingly. "I gotta head back." Mal added.

"Yeah I gotta go before someone notices I'm gone." I say as I stand. I'm about to leave the others when Mal calls me back.

"Isla!" I turn back to the others.

"Yeah?"

"Meet us back here tomorrow, okay? Around noon." Mal says with a smirk.

"Yeah. See you then." I say and then run to the edge of the roof. I jump and do a small flip before I land on the next roof.

I'm running back home and I've never felt more alive. The Rotten Five. Yeah, defiantly better than Uma's crew.

* * *

 ** _All reviews and ideas are appreciated. Some of the stories coming up are; Carlos walking in on Isla and Jay, Jay gets jealous, Jay's thoughts on people, A fluffy fear, a drunk truth or dare and Ursula and Maleficent escape._**


	4. Truth or Dare

The Seashell And Her Jewel

 _ **I seriously love you guys! The support you've shown is amazing! So thank you so much. Anyway this is the drunk truth or dare I mentioned before. So this one is set on the Isle and their just hanging out one day, when Evie and Carlos come back with a few bottles of wine and liquor. Well Carlos and Isla aren't of age but they do drink because this is the Isle, there's no rules. In this they start to tell each other about their home lifes. By the way for you underage kids, NO UNDERAGE DRINKING! Okay, now on with the story.**_

 _ **I only own Isla.**_

Chapter Four

 _ **Isla's POV**_

"Mal open a window for Hade's sake!" I groan out. Right now it was just Mal, Jay and I lounging around the hideout. Jay and I laying on the couch together, while Mal was finishing her latest masterpiece.

"Open one yourself Isla." Mal said not looking up from her painting. She was painting every part of the room to match our personalities. Evie's side of the room had a painting of herself, with thorns and roses surrounding. It was every inch beautiful as it was regal.

Jay's side had a painting of him. It had the same look he did when he was looking for his next steal, he looked smug and powerful. Around him were the colors reds and gold. It looked like the deserts sand swirling around him.

Carlos' part of the room was covered in blacks, whites and reds. Once again the center of his room had a painting of his face. The room was a cross between mischief and there was a childish air to it.

The only parts Mal hadn't finished yet were my area, hers and the main part. Right now she was working on the min area. She had already gone through some many cans of spray paint and she wasn't close to finishing. The only problem was none of us were allowed to even take a peak at it.

"Too lazy." I complained barely lifting my head from Jay's chest. "Where are 'Los and Eves?"

"Don't know." Jay said. "They said something about getting something. Or something. I wasn't paying attention." Jay added looking down at me with a smirk.

"That's not my fault." I deny, my cheeks turning a brilliant scarlet. Jay hummed in response and before he could elaborate Evie and Carlos walk in with smug smiles.

"Guess who bought the party?" Carlos called setting his bag down. Opening up the small compartment he pulled out a few cans of alcohol. Evie also pulled out a few bottles of wine, that surprisingly were pretty full.

"Wow!" I whistled at the bottles of wine. "Guess it's not too good to have a drinking problem in Auardon."

"Oh well. More for us." Mal said bringing out the cups.

" 'Los chuck me can." Jay said sitting u and catching the can.

"You after anything Isle's?" Evie asked pouring a cup for herself.

"Yeah give me some of the fancy stuff." I say and Evie passes me a cup full of sweet smelling wine.

"Here's to us." Mal said raising her cup high. "The Rotten Five." She toasted and we all raised our cans and cups as well.

* * *

I don't know how much is too much, but I think some people ( cough Jay cough) have long since passed too much. Carlos and I being the responsible ones, and the underage ones, have only had a few. Whereas Evie, Mal and Jay have had enough that Evie has gone red, Mal is laughing uncontrollably and Jay was jumping around the room.

"Okay, okay." Mal said waving her hands around. "Evie, truth or dare?" Oh yeah and somehow we had started playing truth or dare, don't ask.

"Dare, duh." Evie giggled leaning into Carlos' side.

"I dare you to...kiss Carlos!" Mal exclaimed. Carlos blushed bright red and Evie shrugged her shoulders. She leaned over and I swear I never want to see that again. Evie didn't kiss Carlos, oh no, she's making out with him!

"Get a room!" I exclaimed covering my eyes.

"Well Isla, this is exactly how we feel when we see you and Jay making out on the couch." Carlos said with red cheeks and a smirk on his face.

''Alright Jay." Evie slurred. "Truth or dare."

"I'm no pussy. Dare." Jay said, he was sitting slumped against my side.

"I dare you to tell us about your childhood." Evie said throwing her head back onto Carlos' shoulder.

"Evie, maybe that's not such a good idea." I warn her. I don't want Jay to say anything he doesn't want to.

"It's fine babe. Trust me. Loosen up, take a sip of your wine." Jay said with a carefree smile. You know what I can feel bad I didn't stop him later, I think as I take a chug of my wine.

So Jay tells and we listen. Somehow we all started talking about our parents and our childhoods, and wow this is shit we'd never admit sober. We were just comparing childhoods and at one point Mal and Jay turned it into a contest.

Evie had broken down when she started explaining how her mother had beat the thought of beauty into her. How she'd spent so many nights locked in her room, only allowed out when her makeup was impeccable, after all a prince only wants a beauty.

Carlos had revealed the stories behind the scars littering his body. He told the stories that his mother told him, about the dogs. He started the stories with a frown and his eyes glazed over, lost in the memories.

Mal's stories weren't too bad. Her mother just wanted her to be exactly like her. A daughter, who would follow her instructions and plans, who would win and help her take over. Mal laughed the whole way through her stories.

Jay's stories were full of thievery. Ever since he could walk, Jafar had him stealing. It wasn't until he was a little bit older, he started to keep some of the things he stole. If Jay didn't steal or give Jafar enough, Jay was punished. Days locked up without food or water. The only way he didn't die was when he snuck out and stole something to eat or drink. I kept a hand on his arm the whole time.

It wasn't until Jay had finished and the others turned to me that I realized how scared I was. They had all put their hearts on their slaves and told their stories, and I was chickening out. _Oh well,_ I thought, _who's even going to remember this in the morning._ And so, taking a gulp of the wine, I opened up to my family. I told them everything. How my first memory was Ursula trying to drown me. How I was only a mistake in Ursula's eyes and I was just hers and Uma's punching bag. Like Carlos I showed some of the worst scars. While Evie may have cried because of her mother, I wasn't going to shed any tears for that bitch.

When I finish we all sit there in silence, we sit in a tangle of limbs. Jay's arm was wrapped around my waist holding me closer, his other arm slung around Mal's shoulders, I was holding one of Mal's hands and Evie was holding the other, Evie's head was in Carlos' lap and he was running his fingers through her hair.

We sit in silence for so long, no-one notices who falls asleep first.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning I notice a few things. The first thing I notice is that it's pretty late in the morning. The next thing is that my head is pounding, I mean seriously I didn't even drink that much. And finally, I remember everything. Every story, every tear Evie shed and every scar shown.

I take a look around the and notice everyone looking peaceful. To the rest of the Isle The Rotten Five were heartless, wicked and cruel. But when it was just us we were differant. We laughed, we smiled and we loved our misfit family.

I gently untangle myself from Jay's hold and make my way to the small, makeshift kitchen. At least three of these guys are going to need coffee. I'm being as quiet as I can when pulling out the cups and rest of the stuff.

"Need any help?" A quiet voice says from behind. Despite recognizing the voice instantly I still jump out of surprise.

"Give a girl a little warning 'Los." I say half seriously.

Carlos laughs before stepping out of the room and then walking back. "Hi I'm Carlos, I'm walking into the kitchen." He says sarcastically. He walks over and takes Evie's and his cup out of my hands.

"I can do it you know." I tell him as he starts boiling the water.

"You, Jay and Mal like weird ass coffee. Too strong." He shrugs.

"It's gotta be strong or it _really_ tastes like dirt." I half sass back with one hand on my hip. Carlos laughs slightly before going back to his and Evie's beverages.

"So, how much do you remember of last night?" He asks and my hand stops mid stir.

"Everything." I say quietly. No point in lying, he was about as drunk as me. "You?"

"Same." Carlos says.

"I promised myself I would never tell anyone about what happens with Ursula. Guess I lied." I said not looking up as I stirred the drinks.

"I said the same thing a long time ago." He said coming up next to me.

"Think they'll remember any of it?"I wonder with a slight frown.

"I don't know but I don't think I'd mind if they did. We're family and family doesn't judge." Carlos said with a shrug.

"Where'd you learn that? Pretty sure our parents always judged." I snort.

"I learnt that with you guys, because your my real family." Carlos said with a smile. I smiled back and pulled him into a hug.

"I'd much rather have you guys than Uma and Ursula." I tell him. "Come on let's get these drinks finished before they wake up." I say as Carlos pulls back. We finish making the sludge we call coffee and carry them back to the main area.

When we enter we see Mal glaring at the wall, Evie with her head shoved into a pillow and Jay holding his head in his hands. "Morning." I say quietly which causes groans around the room. "Wow what a welcome." I laugh handing Mal her coffee.

"Stop yelling." Mal groans into her cup.

"No-ones yelling Mal." I tell her as I coax Jay's head up. "Your just hung over." I add, handing Jay his cup.

We all sit in silence, each revealing in the coffee. ''So are we gonna talk about last night?" Evie asks. Aww her and Carlos are seriously meant for each other.

"Do we have to?" I groan into Jay's shoulder.

"Yes. Because that's what family's do. They talk." Carlos says with a gentle smile.

"Okay," Jay starts. "Last night we got wasted, played truth or dare and found out how shitty our home lives are. What more do we have to say about it?" He finishes with a shrug.

"We make a vow." Mal interjects her eyes still focused on her cup. "We vow that whatever was said, stays between us. Like Carlos said we're family. We've stuck together for how long? We make a vow, to stay family for a long time to come." Mal said lifting her eyes to meet ours.

"A vow's not good enough for us. We're better than words." I say with a smile. So what do we do? We prick our fingers and become blood siblings. When I mix my blood with Jay's he looks down at me and says, "I promise to stay with you forever. To always protect and keep you safe."

I look him directly in the eyes and say, "Nothing will break us apart. I will stay by your side forever and always make you know your loved." We smile at each other and Jay captures my lips in his briefly.

"You know," Evie drawls. "In Auradon you guys would be married now."

"So?" Jay shrugs. "It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Wow, so romantic." I drawl.

"On no this is romantic." Jay said putting his cup down and pulling me into his lap. He places one arm under my knees and the other around my back. Jay stands picking me up bridal style.

"Excuse us everybody. We have a marriage to make official." Jay says walking out of the room with me in his arms. I laugh slightly and shift in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you, My Seashell." Jay tells me softly.

"I love you more, Jewel of My Heart." I tell him with a smile. And so we enter his room and we spend hours together as 'husband and wife'. At least we are in our eyes.

* * *

 _ **Yes this is set just before Auradon.**_


	5. The Seashell, The Jewel And The Puppy

The Seashell, The Jewel And The Puppy.

 _ **Hiya everybody. If you've noticed the title has changed it's just for this chapter, well unless you like what you read. Then we'll have to see what happens later. Anyway this chapter is going to be an AU where Isla, Jay and Carlos are all together. So this will have a similar get together as the First Dates chapter. So it will start off as the first date, then we'll see the girl's reaction and then we'll be in Auradon. If you do like this one then I might just have to do some more with this story. Also in this universe Evie never like Carlos like that.**_

Chapter Five

 _ **Isla's POV**_

Jay, Carlos and I were wandering around the Isle. Jay as usual, was stealing whatever caught his interest and I was distracting the stall owners so he didn't get caught. Carlos wasn't too good at stealing so he was hanging back making sure nothing happened to us. I thought it was really sweet.

Right now we were at the only decent jewelry stand on the Isle. This was the place that Evie and her mother used to buy all their jewelry until Dizzy started to make Evie stuff.

"Just go up to him and distract him. John won't notice me at all with you there." Jay... flirted? Ever since the boys and me got caught stealing from Uma and Jay and Carlos cleaned my cheek, something's been different with the three of us. Carlos was more open and more affectionate with the both of us. Jay's been flirting and being all touchy-feely with me and the younger boy. He's always making sure we're okay and he's always touching us in some way. I'm so confused with my feelings towards the two of them. I love them both and I don't know how they feel.

"It's not John today! It's his son Jack. He's a slime ball." I groaned looking over at the stall to see it defiantly was the slime-ball Jack, or as he insists Prince Jack. While I will admit Evie is a princess because even her mother's called the Evil Queen, Jack is not even close to prince material. "That guy is a goddamn stalker. It took you months to get him to back off the girls and me."

"I promise we'll be there the whole time. If he gets too creepy I promise I'll be right behind you and Jay will be really close." Carlos said and Jay nodded. The boys each took one of my tiny hands.

"Okay." I breathe out. Jay's eyes light up in mischief and Carlos smiles widely. "You better get what you want fast. I don't want to be talking to him for too long."

I let go of each of the boy's hands, fluff up my hair and strut over to the stall. "Hiya Jack." I purr leaning against the stall.

"H-Hiya Isla." Jack stutters slightly. Smirking I pick up a random necklace.

"You got some pretty stuff here. Got anything for me?" I ask and his hands shake as he tries to pick up some pieces.

"You look really pretty today Isla." Jack finally loses the stutter. Oh great, now he can talk.

"Thanks." I drawl my eyes shifting around trying to spot Jay, but as usual he's too stealthy to spot. I turn my head back and out of the corner of my eye I see Carlos moving forward.

"That outfit looks gorgeous on you but it would look so much better on my floor." Jack says coming a little too close. Okay I'm done now. Jay can come back another day.

"In your dreams perv." I hiss turning away but a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"Come on honey, you know you want me." Jack says trying to pull me closer to him. I'm about to slap him when two pairs of arms pull me back.

"Stay away from our girl!" Jay growls his arm squeezing my waist with Carlos' squeezing my shoulders reassuringly.

"I see you touching her again and I will not hesitate to pound that ugly mug of yours in. Come on Isla." Surprisingly, Carlos growls.

"Let's go." Jay growls pulling me and Carlos away from the sham of a prince.

The boys practically drag me and away from the market and into the hideout. "Guys slow down please." I pleaded as they pulled me up the stairs into the hideout. They didn't listen didn't listen and instead pulled me up the stairs faster. When we reached the main area, Jay basically pushed me into Carlos' arms and he pulls me onto the couch.

"Carlos please calm down." I plead the tense boy. He looks down at me and instantly relaxes. "Stay here." I say shrugging his arms off and the boy nods, relaxing into the couch. Satisfied one of my boys was calm I move over to the other.

"Jay." I move over to him when he doesn't turn around. "Jay." I don't hesitate to place my hand on his arm. "Jay, come on. Sit down." I say gently taking his hand and pulling him over to sit next to Carlos. "Stay here." I tell them and move into the kitchen.

I make my way around the small and scarcely stocked kitchen. I pull out both of the boy's mugs and the rest of the ingredients to make their favorite drink. Sludgy Coffee. Normally it tasted worse than dirt but, it was better than the water on the Isle at least.

When I walk in Jay was leaning his head on Carlos' shoulder, who was running his fingers through the taller boy's hair.

"Here." I say passing them the hot beverages. They both look up look up and their dark expressions are gone. "I don't know if I got 'em right but I'm hoping I did." I tell him taking a seat on the coffee table in front of them. Carlos takes a sip of his drink and smiles before moving over slightly and patting the space next to him. I smile as I take the seat in between my boys.

"So, I'm your girl, huh?" I ask with a smile, my heart pounding at what their next words could be.

"Yeah." Jay says rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Personally that's not how I thought that would come out."

"So you meant it?" I ask looking at them both. "Both of you?"

"Yes." Jay and Carlos say together.

"It wasn't how I planned it but yes." Jay says placing his coffee down and cupping my face with his hands. "It was supposed to be the most romantic thing we could plan despite the fact we live on the Isle."

"We were going to take you to the roof top where you could see Auradon perfectly. We were going to tell you we both love you and it was going to be perfect." Carlos added sharing a smile with Jay.

"We live on the Isle, you two. We don't get perfect." I said looking down.

"But that's what you deserve." Jay says lifting my chin.

"It's what we all deserve." Carlos corrected and Jay kissed his cheek and then mine.

"Why were you so mad before?" I whisper, the boys both leaning in.

"Because the only people you're allowed to be with is us." Jay said possessively before crashing his lips to mine while Carlos planted kisses down my neck, causing me to moan into my kiss with Jay. Jay's lips were rough and cracked with the slightest hint of coffee on them while Carlos' were softer but still rough against my neck. When Jay and I pulled back for air, Carlos gave me a minute before he attacked my lips in a similar way and Jay attacked my neck in a similar way Carlos did before.

When we all break away we're all breathless and panting. Jay smiles as he slings his arm around the two of us and leans over me to kiss Carlos. I smile as my boys part and Carlos places his head on my chest and I lean on Jay's.

"If guys hitting on me ends up like that, I don't I'm gonna mind." I say with a smirk. My boys both growl before each grabbing one of my hands and then grabbing the others hand.

"Don't even think about it." Carlos growled to which I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I almost forgot." Jay said reaching into his pocket. "This is for you." He said placing a necklace into my hands. It was an aqua seashell on a red thread cord. "And this is for you." Jay said pulling out a chain with a skull and bones symbol and he handed that to Carlos.

"It's beautiful, Jay." I say clasping it around my neck.

"It's perfect." Carlos added, he too clasping his onto his neck. Jay smiles fondly at us and pulls us both closer.

And for a while we all sit together and just relax.

* * *

It's been three months since me and my boy's got together. We haven't told anyone yet because we were still trying to figure it out for ourselves. The only thing we were sure of was that it felt right. There was nothing about us that felt forced or weird. These were my boys and I was their girl.

Right now we were hanging around the hideout waiting for Mal and Evie to show up. I was trying to read my book but it was kind of hard with both Jay and Carlos trying to get my attention. Carlos was lightly tugging my hair and Jay poking me and just being annoying.

''Isla." Jay sing-songed as he moved his hand in front of my book.

I sighed as I moved Jay's hand away from my book. "What?" I asked not looking up from my page.

"Pay attention to us." Carlos whined pulling my hair again.

"Seriously?" I ask looking up from my book to give them both incrudulous looks. "That's why your not letting me read. Becasue I'm not paying attention to you?"

"Yes." They both reply and smirk at each other.

"I'm reading. Entertain yourselfs." I tell them not seeing their looks of mishcheif.

"So she doesn't want to pay attention to us." Jay stated as he moved next to Carlos.

"What a shame." Carlos added just before Jay pulled him into a searing kiss. Oh god, that's hot. I'm trying to ignore them but it's getting really hot in here.

"Oh fuck." I say quietly. But the boys hear me and when they break away they both smirk at me.

"Did we disturb you?" Jay asked with a smirk. My brain wasn't forming any words, so I just nodded.

"Well now your not reading , we can do something together." Carlos said before pouncing and attacking my lips. I fell back into the couch with Carlos laying on top of me and Jay laying on the other side of us. Jay was biting and nipping both of Carlos' and my necks. Hands were roaming everywhere, one of mine running through each of the boy's hair, Carlos had one cupping the back of my neck and the other running along Jay's abs and Jay's hands, well, they were the ones doing the most wandering.

"Oh My-Evie!" A voice suddenly schreeched. We all jumped apart and looked up to see Mal in the doorway with her hands over her eyes and Evie was coming up the stairs.

"Mal what are you-oh." Evie said taking in the sight of the three of us.

"We can explain." Carlos said quickly.

"I don't know if I want to know anymore about this." Mal groaned before removing her hands from her eyes.

"Mal let them explain." Evie chided before taking a seat across from us. Mal slowly followed Evie her eyes trailing from me to Jay and then Carlos.

"So..." Mal started. The boys and I look at ecah other, having a silent conversation before nodding and then taking each others hands.

"We're together." I say to the two of them. Mal smiles brightly for a minute before turning to Evie.

"I win. You owe me one favor I can call upon anytime." Mal says smugly. Evie grumbles before nodding.

"You guys just couldn't give it two more days." Evie half heartedly complains.

"What's going on?" Carlos asks looking at the two girls.

"We made a bet and I won. By the way thanks for that." Mal said with a smirk.

"So that's it?" Carlos asked relieved. Out of the three of us he was the most worried something was going to go wrong when we told the other two. Jay and I had talked to him so many times but he was so convinced something was going to break us apart.

"Yeah. Did you expect something else?" Evie asked with a cock of her head. "We're happy for you guys." Evie added with a smile.

"Yeah we've been waiting for you to get your heads out your asses for a while." Mal said with a smirk.

"See 'Los. We told you it'd be fine." Jay said with a smirk. Carlos gave him a small smile that I could tell was a little forced.

"We told you we were gonna be fine." I added and rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. His shoulders lost most of their tension and leaned back into the couch.

"All good?" Jay asked our Carlos who nodded. "Good."

"So if everyones good, who's up for some fun?" Mal says breaking our moment.

"I am." Evie said standing up. I look at my boys who both nod.

"Let's do this." I say as my boys stand and pull me up with them, never letting go of my hands.

And for the rest of the day we're running around the Isle, leaving a trail of mischief behind us. For the rest of the day the smiles never leave the faces of me or my boys.

* * *

Auradon. It was the dream every Isle kid had had. It was a dream and that's all it would ever be. At least that's what we thought.

When the invitation came to the five of us. It was like Fairy Godmother had finally listened to the wishes of the Isle kids. The only down side was Maleficent. She wanted us to steal the wand so she and our parents could finally have their revenge.

Right now we were sitting in the car on our way to Auradon Prep. The trip so far was pretty quiet save for a scare where we thought we were gonna die. I was laying between Jay's legs and Carlos was laying between mine. I was getting worried about him though. Carlos hadn't said anything for a while.

"Carlos, is everything alright?" I asked running my fingers through his messy hair. For a minute he didn't reply and when he did, I don't think we were prepared for what he said.

"What's going to happen to us now?" He said quietly. At this Jay and I tense slightly.

"What do you mean?" Jay asks, his words short and clipped but not angry.

"In Auradon. We all know their going to have something to say about us." Carlos whispered. I grabbed his chin and lightly tipped his head back so he was looking up at Jay and I.

"So? Let them talk. They can talk all they want but it's not going to change anything." I tell him lightly with Jay nodding along with my words.

"Anything they can say we're stronger than." Jay said pulling us closer.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked his eyes wide with anxiety. Already I was pissed with Auardaon. We're not even there and their making Carlos feel insacure.

"Yes." Jay and I say together. "We're in this for the long haul." Jay adds.

"Besides." Mal interjects form across the limo. "If they do say anything, they'll have to deal with us." she finshes and Evie nods along. For the next few minutes we all sit and talk like nothings different.

When the limo finally stops and we all get out Jay keeps an arm firmly around my waist and Carlos' shoulders.

Just from talking to these guys for a few minutes I know that Ben is genuinely nice and that Audrey girl is a bitch. She's already tried to make Mal feel bad, didn't work, and then she turned her sights on us.

"So you two must be dating huh?" She asked, with a fake smile, pointing at Jay and I.

"No.'' I said reaching across and grabbing Carlos' hand. " _We're_ dating. The three of us." I finish and her face morphs into disgust and shock.

"What? That's not allowed." She said with a gasp.

"Really? Then why is it happening?" I said to the amusment of my boys.

"There is nothing wrong with any realtionship here in Auradon." Ben said stepping between Audrey and us. "Nothing here is illegal when it comes to love." Ben added with a smile.

"Better not be." Jay said and the rest of the tour went fine.

* * *

It took some time getting adjusted to life in Auradon. After a bit of teething problems and some people being really open with what they thought about our relationship, things settled down.

After the coronation fiasco Mal and Ben became official. Evie found a love with the son of Dopey. And the relationship between my boys and I has never been stronger.

Jay and Carlos loved playing Toruney and R.O.A.R. and I always came to every match to cheer them both on. On my 16th I finally got my tail and the boys always volunterred to come swimming with me whenever I went. My boys were the most supportive when I told them I wanted to go into music.

Of course there were people like Chad and Audrey who still thought our relationship was wrong but at the end of the day it didn't matter what they thought. Because at the end of the day they were my Jewel and my Puppy and I was their Seashell. We didn't need anyone else.

 _ **I'm thinking I might expand this. Thoughts?**_


	6. Hurt

The Seashell And The Jewel

 _ **Guess whose back? So I'm still working on the other chapters that I mentioned previously, but it turns out I'm a sucker for cliché. I've been seeing a lot of hurt fics. Where Jay will get hurt in Tourney or something and I thought 'Hey let's be even more cringe than normal." So this is the hurt fic but with a twist. By the way Isla has been accepted back into Triton's family and is going to be living with Ariel and her family in the summer. So Ariel has insisted she's Aunt Ariel outside of class.**_

 _ **I only own Isla.**_

Chapter Six

 _ **Isla's POV**_

"Ouch! That hurts! Stop it!" I said trying to push Jay away from me. We were in his room with the rest of the Rotten Five and Ben with us.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you stayed still." Jay chided placing a hand on my shoulder, trying to keep me still. "You never used to complain so much on the Isle." He added going back to what he was doing.

"On the Isle we had no real medicine. It was a bottle of vodka and I would drink from that at the same time." I hiss at him while Evie and Mal laugh.

"Well if you didn't hit him none of this would've happened." Evie said with a smirk.

"Don't you start too." I moan at the bluenette.

"Why did you hit him again?" Ben asked me with a light frown.

"First of all, 'hit' implies I hit him once. No I beat Prince Charmlesses ass because he's an asshole. Second if he learnt to keep his mouth shut and his opinions to himself, he would be fine." I say wincing as Jay applied more disinfectant to some of the wounds.

You see what really happened was...

* * *

 _ **An Hour Earlier**_

"Babe! What are you doing here?" Jay asked with a large grin on his face. Jay had just finished Tourney practice and I had decided to surprise him.

"Surprise!" I said throwing my arms around my sweaty boyfriend. "I thought we could do a movie night." I explain after letting him go.

"That sounds great babe. Just let me grab a shower. Meet me in the locker room in about ten minutes. No-one else will be there." Jay said with a wink.

"Uh huh." I drawl slightly. "Go shower Stud. Because no offence, but you stink." I say turning my head slightly.

"Okay, okay. Just be there in ten." Jay laughed as he grabbed his stuff and made his way towards the locker room. While I was waiting I texted Evie and Mal to make sure they were still going out with Carlos and Ben. When they both replied yes I turned my phone off and made my way to the boys' locker room.

I hesitantly pushed the door open, just in case there's other guys in there, and when I see no-one I take a seat on one of the benches. The locker room was still steamy and the only other sound was a single shower running. Guess Jay's not out yet.

I was sitting on the bench when I heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards me. The shower was still going, so it couldn't be Jay. So who was it?

"Hello there." Chad purred, as he slinked out of the shadows still dressed in his Tourney wear. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I don't believe that's any of your concern." I said as I casually checked my nails.

"No that's where you're wrong. This is the men's locker room and you are not a man." Chad said leaning against the lockers opposite me.

"Then why are you in here then?" I asked, smirking when his face darkened for a moment before he plastered on a large, obviously fake, smile.

"Oh Isla. You're so funny. You know I always thought you never deserved to be born on the Isle. You just have this air of regality." Chad... purred. I don't know if that's what he thought being seductive sounded like but it sounded like he was choking.

"Oh really?" I pursed my lips. Is he seriously flirting right now?

"Yeah. You look like you were born to be a queen." He said with a wink.

"That's nice. You know, I look at you and think 'He looks like he should've been born on the Isle'. And then when I actually talk to you I think, 'Yeah he should _defiantly_ be on the Isle." I say with a smirk. Chad's smile falls and his face darkens.

"Oh." Chad manages out through gritted teeth. "And how do you see that?"

"I think you know." I tell him, standing to leave. I'm almost at the door when Chad grabs my wrist in a vice grip.

"You villains don't deserve to be here." Chad snarls.

"I'd let go of my arm if I was you." I tell him coolly with a death glare. Chad must be feeling pretty big about himself because he doesn't even flinch.

"I'm the only one who sees the truth." Chad says in his own world. "I'm the only one who sees that you're all still evil. How do they not see that you and Mal are just witches? That Evie is a gold digging whore. Carlos is going to follow in his mothers' footsteps and don't even get me started on Jay-" Is all Chad can get out when I finally snap. I sin around and with that hand that Chad doesn't have a hold of, I slap him so hard he stumbles and has to let go of me.

"You bitch!" Chad snarls and swings at me only for me to duck. It goes back and forth for a minute both of us landing a few hits. Chad's cheek is bruising and his mouth is bleeding. My arms have a few scraps and the wrist Chad grabbed is throbbing.

"Is that all you got Charmless?" I mock before he takes another swing at me. His fist hits my cheek but its weak compared to what I've had in the past. He's about to take another swing when a hand grabs his.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Jay growls at the now scared prince. Jay's face was shrouded in anger and rage. He was only in his jeans and his hair was still dripping wet. Jay's about to talk again when the door bursts open.

"What is going on here?" Ariel says looking around the room in disbelief. "Isla what happened?" Ariel gasped when she took in the sight of us.

"Oh Aunty Ariel, I was just waiting for Jay when Chad came in and attacked me. He started saying all this stuff about how we were evil and then attacked." I told her fake tears streaming down my cheeks. Oh please as if this idiots going to get real tears or sadness. I lived with Ursula for fifteen years, as if this little boy would scare me.

"Oh honey." Ariel cooed before pulling me into a hug. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jay smirk at my performance and Chad frown. "Jay you take care of Isla. Chad you come with me. We are going to Fairy Godmother's office and we are going to talk about chivalry." Ariel said grabbing Chad from Jay and pulling him out of the room. I turn to Jay and wait a minute.

"Are they gone?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah babe." Jay said with a smile and pulled me into a hug. "That was a good performance. Almost had me fooled." He said as he cups my face. He scans my face before looking at the scrapes on my arms.

"Jay, I'm fine." I tell him with a small smile.

"No you're not. How did I not hear any of that?" Jay says lowly glaring at the floor.

"It's not your fault. Besides do you know how long I've been waiting to slap that ugly mug of his?" I ask with a wistful smile.

''Come on you. We're taking you back to the dorm to get you patched up." Jay said as he grabbed my hand.

* * *

"What I would give to have been there when you slapped him." Mal sighed with a wistful smile.

"What I would give to have filmed him getting his ass beaten by a girl." I add with a smirk.

"You really shouldn't be hitting anyone." Ben started before Mal shushed him.

"Ben, you need to understand if Jay was there when he was flirting with her or when he threw the first punch, he would be so much worse. You need to understand Isle girls don't just wait for a man to save them."

"Yeah. We're not Auradon girls. A prince wasn't going to save to save us on the Isle." Evie added.

"But that doesn't mean we're going to leave you to fend for yourselves." Jay added and Carlos nodded along.

"And we appreciate that." I said and Jay squeezed my hand.

"Alright that should be fine." Jay said putting down the antiseptic.

"Is this where we break out the Vodka?" I joke and everyone but Ben laughs.

"No but this is where we finally get that movie night." Jay says sitting next to me.

"And this is our cue to leave." Evie said flouncing out of the room, dragging Carlos behind her.

"Bye guys!" He called before Evie pulled him away.

"I'll meet you out there." Ben said to Mal. "Get well soon Isla." He is such an Auradon kid.

"Thanks." I replied to the young king. Mal waited until Ben left before turning to us with a smirk.

"So am I giving you the spell book?" Mal smirked wickedly.

"Maybe." I told the purple haired fae. "Depends on if Jay doesn't beat his ass in Tourney."

"You can count on that." Jay growled.

"Is someone upset they didn't get to punch him?" I teased him. His response was to grip my waist tighter.

"Now it's really my turn to leave." Mal said before turning to the door. "Evil dreams, guys."

"Evil dreams, Mal." I said in return. As soon as she shut the door I turned to Jay.

"Is someone upset?" I continued to tease lightly.

"Not funny, Seashell." Jay grumbled.

"You don't need to worry." I tell him.

"Not the point." Jay protested.

"Then what is the point?" I sighed. I love him, I really do but he worries too much.

"The point is, I was right there and I didn't hear anything. You could've been seriously hurt and I didn't hear any of it." Jay murmured.

"Do you really think so little of me?" I ask him lightly. "Do you really think I'd let a prissy little boy hurt me?"

"No. You're stronger than anyone here." Jay said immediately.

"And don't you forget it." I tell him tapping his nose.

"Never." He swore before pecking my lips.

"Good. Now I picked the movie last time so it's your turn." I tell him as I make myself comfortable on his bed. For the rest of the night it's just Jay and I watching movies, curled up together.

The thing about Isle kids and about us was that pain was nothing new. Some people only had themselves but we had each other.


	7. Escape

The Seashell And Her Jewel

 _ **Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome back to another instalment of The Seashell And Her Jewel! Okay I'm done being weird, for now. Anyway this one has been stirring around in my head for a while and quite frankly I want it out of my head. So this set after the second movie and it is the Ursula and Maleficent escape one-shot. Or will it? It could be a longer story it might be a two shot, who knows? Anyway here we go...**_

 _ **I only own Isla.**_

Chapter Seven

 _ **Isla's POV**_

It was midafternoon when I was making my way back from the boy's dorm. I'd spent the night and most of today with Jay. We'd gone out to dinner last night, had a peaceful night and watched a few movies today. Unfortunately I had to get going sooner or later. The closer I got to my dorm I noticed a few things. First of all the door was partway open and second Mal and Evie were shouting about something.

I picked up my pace when I heard them shouting. Growing up on the Isle people shouting was common and while we may have caused a fair bit of yelling and screaming it was never directed at each other.

"Guys?" I asked pushing the door open. Inside were Evie looking scared and Mal looking furious and slightly fearful too. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Mal exclaimed before pointing in the direction of our mother's tank. The tank that was currently empty.

"Where is she?" I ask, feeling my body stiffen.

"We don't know." Evie said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I ask her. They're tiny animals. Tiny animals don't just escape a tank.

"We mean we don't know how they got out." Mal said as she started to pace the room. "They couldn't just open it from the inside. No, someone had to have taken them out."

"We've got plenty of people willing to get in their good books." I mutter my mind going to the new VK's. Harriet and CJ Hook, Freddie, Zevon and Jade. Any of them could've broken in and taken Maleficent and Ursula.

"Look the two of you need to calm down." Evie said trying to stop Mal's pacing. "I've already called Ben and he says he's going to handle it."

"What?" Mal exclaimed spinning around to face us. "He can't do that! They'll think we can't handle looking after them and he'll take them away!" Mal cried her shoulders dropping slightly.

"Mal." I sighed. Out of the two of us, she was the one who really wanted to look after her mom.

"No. Isles they are two of the worst villains in the world. We need to find them." She said grabbing her jacket and walking out.

"She has a point you know." I tell Evie who sighs.

"I know she has a point. Look we'll call the boys and we'll find them before Ben does." Evie says pulling her phone out and dialing Carlos' number. It was as if my body was on auto pilot because I had already dialed Jay's number and my phone was already by my ear.

"Missing me already, babe?" Jay's teasing voice rang through my ear.

"Jay..." My voice whispered out. On the inside I'm hitting myself for how weak and small my voice sounds.

"Babe where are you?" Jay's voice has changed immediately. He sounds really panicked. "What's going on?"

"She's gone, Jay." I tell him and I am really proud of how my voice doesn't shake at all.

"Oh shit!" He swore. "Okay give me two minutes. I'll be right there." He added and in the background I can hear Carlos shouting and a lot of movement. Less than two minutes later Jay and Carlos burst into the room and they are both looking very panicked.

Jay immediately takes me into his arms. "I'm here." He whispered.

"I'm fine." I said into his chest.

"I know." He says, even though we both know it's a lie.

"I really am." I try to convince us both.

"I know. I believe you." Jay says, placating me.

"C'mon guys." Evie says bringing us out of our own world. "We have a slug and a gecko to catch."

"That we do." I murmur as we leave the room.

* * *

We decide that it would be easier for us to split up and find them. Each couple takes a different area of the large school and begins to search for the tiny reptile and mollusk.

"This is impossible." Jay complains as we search through the library.

"Keep looking. She's close I can feel it." I insist as I look through the shelves and isles.

"Babe you need calm down." Jay says coming up behind me.

"Calm down?" I question turning to him. "This isn't a joke you know what's she capable of. If she managed to get out of that aquarium without any help, then she is more than capable of hurting anyone who comes across her." I point out to him.

"I know. I know." He sooths holding his hands out in surrender. "But even if she did escape on her own, she probably doesn't have all her powers yet." He adds.

"Jay if she's out then she's going to be looking for revenge. If any of you get hurt, I will not hesitate to kill that little slug." I grit out.

"I know. I know, Seashell." Jay says taking me into his arms again. We don't stay this way for too long because every second we waste is another second they have to get back to full strength.

"Look you finish searching here and I'm going to double back to the dorms. See if I can find any kind of evidence or clue leading to them." I tell him as we part.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Jay pleads.

"Of course I will be. I am a witch after all." I smirk at him.

"And I taught you everything you know." He adds with a smirk of his own.

"Of course you did." I tease before kissing him quickly and I make my way out of the library.

I was running through the halls when I saw a flash of purple. Right there in the middle of the hallway was a tiny gecko, otherwise known as Maleficent.

"Gotcha." I say, smirking as I pick up the Mistress of All Evil. But there's something different. It might be the fact she isn't violently protesting that someone's picking her up. Or it might be because she looks, lost. Or you know it could be the air of magick usually surrounding her is dulled. "Now how did you get out here?" I ask the mute lizard.

Holding her securely in my hands I make my way back to the dorm to place her back in the aquarium. When she's in there I make sure the lids locked properly and I'm about to call Jay when he beats me too it.

"Hey, guess what?" I ask as soon I accept his call.

"Isla," Jay starts but he hesitates for a minute before adding anything.

"Jay? What happened?" I ask when he doesn't make an attempt to finish his sentence.

"It's Evie." He begins and my blood ran cold. "Carlos just called me. Someone pushed her down the stairs. She's in the infirmary. Her head was bleeding pretty badly and it looks like she could have a broken ankle. But they won't let Carlos in and he's panicking pretty badly. I know you want to find your mom but-"

"I'll be there in five minutes." I interrupt. I would rather know if my sisters alright than look for that witch. I have a feeling this was her doing anyway.

"Okay. But babe please be careful. Something about this doesn't make sense." Jay says before hanging up the phone. I turn to Maleficent with a death glare and a scowl plastered on my face.

"If I find out you two had something to do with this, you will be sorry." I spit out before turning to leave. I almost jump out of my skin when I see Mal leaning against the doorway.

"Had something to do with what?" She questioned as she walked into the room.

"Evie was pushed down the stairs." I explain quickly. "I'm going to meet Jay and 'Los in five minutes at the infirmary."

"And you think it was Maleficent and Ursula." She states walking over to the aquarium. "It wouldn't surprise me. They must have been so enraged at the two of us beating them and choosing to be good." Mal has never called her mother Maleficent. And she's never brought up how they must have felt.

"I'm sure you did feel enraged, didn't you Maleficent?" I ask as the pieces fell into place.

"Oh you're a smart one, aren't you?" She asks without turning to me. She raises her hand and flicks the door shut, blocking any chance of escape.

"How did you get out?" I snap at her. "What did you do to Mal?"

"Oh she's right here." She says tapping Mal's skull. "She can still hear us. And poor little Mallie is so scared I'm going to hurt her friends. But technically she's the one hurting her friends, I mean she pushed EQ's daughter down the stairs." Maleficent shrugged Mal's shoulders.

"What did Evie ever do to you?" I snapped. If Evie was permanently injured I swear, I am going to drown her.

"Oh nothing much. She's too much like her mother to be a real threat. But unfortunately for her she saw what happened to Mallie and was going to tell Cruella's offspring, and I couldn't let her ruin my plans just yet." Maleficent said as she tapped the glass aquarium.

"You bitch." I snap and she turns to me.

"That's odd they usually call me a witch." She laughs at her own joke.

"So what's the plan, you're going to steal the wand, pretend to be Mal forever, let everyone think it's her trying to takeover?" I ask moving slightly towards the door.

"As if!" She snorted. "Why would I let anyone think it was my daughter taking over, not me? Besides when our spells complete, Mal will be but a memory." Maleficent laughed a horrible cackle that doesn't belong to Mal.

"Our?" I question as I'm backing closer to the door.

"Of course, ours. Did you forget about your own mother?" Maleficent cooed and pulled out the slug that is Ursula, out of Mal's pocket. "Well soon you'll be closer than ever." She said raising her hand, Mal's eyes glowed a bright reptile green.

"You wish." I say before throwing a fireball at her. Maleficent jumps away and it sets fire to one of the pillows on Evie's bed. Oops.

"Wordless magic. How?" She whispered.

"You and Ursula are washed up." I tell her before throwing more magic blasts at her. She returns it with her own magic. I'm throwing anything and everything at her, but as strong as I am, Maleficent is older and stronger.

"Enough!" She shrieks before sending a wave of magic at me, that knocks me and into the wall. Several pictures and ornaments fall onto the floor, glass decorated the floor. "I tire of this foolishness." She added before raising her hand and pointing it at me and the world goes black.

 _ **Narrators POV**_

And with a simple spell, Isla was trapped inside her own mind, much like Mal was at this moment. 'Isla' raised her head and her eyes flashed a bright grey and she smirked.

"What took you so long?" She questioned before standing and dusting herself off.

"That brat of yours is stronger than you think." Maleficent said with a shrug.

"I know, she's trying so hard to take control." 'Isla' said with an irritated sigh.

'Mal' smirked at the other girl. "I know, Mal's the same throwing every spell she can at me. C'mon Ursy. We have a wand to steal and a spell to make permeant." Maleficent said with a flourish.

"Indeed we do." Ursula agreed with a smirk. And with that two of the world's evilest villains left the room in the bodies of their daughters. Meanwhile their children where tapped inside their own minds, throwing every spell they knew into the darkness, trying anything to escape.

* * *

 _ **Jay's POV**_

"She's gonna be fine man." I tell Carlos. I'd arrived about two minutes after he'd called me and he hasn't stopped pacing since. We'd been there for about half an hour and we were both getting really worried. There'd been no news about Evie and Isla and Mal were nowhere to be found.

"How do you know that? What if she can never walk again? Or she's brain dead? Or-" By this point I stood up and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Carlos she's going to okay." I say looking him directly in the eyes. "It's gonna take more than a little fall to take Evie out. She's an Isle girl, she's been through worse." I add and he nods.

"Your right. She's gonna be fine." Carlos said with a nod.

"Exactly, that's the spirit." I tell him as I guide him back to the chairs. "Now stop worrying and chill."

"Like you can talk." Carlos snorted as he flopped into a seat. "Don't pretend you're not worrying about where Isla is."

"Of course I'm worried. No-ones heard anything from her and Mal." Even though making sure Evie is okay is his priority, I know he's worried about the girls.

"Look like you said we just need to chill. Ben's gone to see if he can find them and he's going to be back soon." Ben was here when I arrived but he'd gone about five minutes ago to see if he could find the girls.

"Carlos." Fairy Godmother called as she exited the infirmary, immediately he's on his feet.

"How is she? Is she going to be alright? When can I see her?" Wow way to word vomit.

"She's fine. We've managed to top the bleeding on her head. It looks like she's fractured two of the major ligaments in her ankle, so she'll be on crutches for a while. But she's awake and asking for you two." Fairy Godmother explained gently.

Without waiting for another word Carlos pushed past the ex-fairy and bolted into the infirmary.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother." I said as I followed Carlos.

"Oh for Evil's sake Carlos! I love you, I do but you need to listen!" I hear Evie's exasperated voice call from the first bed in the room. The blue haired princess had her foot elevated and bandages wrapped around her head but apart from that she had an exhausted smile on her face and seemed fine.

"Hey Eves'." I said taking a seat next to her.

"Jay!" Evie cried taking one of my hands in hers. "Where are the girls!?" She pleaded.

"We don't know. I called Isla before, she said she'd be here but since then no-ones heard from her and Mal." I shrug slightly. Mal can defiantly handle herself and there's no doubting Isla.

"We need to find them now!" Evie said struggling to get out of bed.

"Whoa slow down there." Carlos said gently pushing Evie back down. "You're injured and shouldn't be running around." He chided gently.

"No you don't understand! We need to find them now!" Evie cried struggling to sit up.

"Evie what's wrong? What's going on?" I asked trying to help Carlos keep her down.

"They're in trouble! Mal's mom is the one who pushed me down the stairs!" Evie said her eyes pleading us to listen.

"That's not possible Eves. Maleficent is just a lizard." Carlos said trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"No she possessed Mal! She did something and took control of her! Jay they're going for Isla next!" Evie yelled and instantly worry filled my veins.

"What?" I whisper letting go of Evie, Carlos doing the same as he moved back wide eyed.

"She used some kind of spell and took over Mal's body, Ursula is going to do the same thing to Isla." Evie explained as she sat up.

"Shit!" I yelled. I starting running out the door, already pulling my phone out and dialing Isla's number. When Isla doesn't pick up I push my body faster, almost colliding with Ben.

"Jay. What's going on?" The young King questioned as he ran with me. Smart kid if he already knows something's up.

"The girls are in danger." I say shortly. At this point we've reached the girls dorm. The door was partway open, so it was easy to push it open. It was a mess. Glass was littered across the floor, some of the girls things were thrown everywhere, pictures were smoking and one of Evie's pillows had been completely burnt to a crisp. "Shit." I swore as I looked around.

"Jay, what's going on?" Ben asked again but this time there was an underlying tone of a command.

"Maleficent possessed Mal and pushed Evie down the stairs. Evie said they planned on doing the same with Isla." I say shortly as I glare at the floor.

"Fuck." Ben swore and he punched the wall besides him. The only time I've ever seen Ben mad was at Cotillion with the Uma incident. "When I find that fucking lizard I'm going to kill her." Ben gritted out.

"Okay Ben you need to calm down, right now." I say placing a hand on the raging King's shoulder.

"Calm down?" He growls. "You expect me to calm down at a time like this?"

"Yes. Believe me I want to kill that slug too but right now they are Mal and Isla. So anything we do to them is going hurt the girls." I tell him. Ben looks at me for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"Okay fine. The how do you suggest we find the girls?" Ben says his voice no longer the beastly growl it was before.

"What's the one thing that can give them full power again and their own bodies?" I ask him with a pointed stare.

"Fairy Godmothers wand." Ben gasped. Did that seriously surprise him?

"You call FG, I'll meet you there.'' I tell him already running out of the room before he can respond. I was pushing my body harder than ever before. I will do anything to save them. Mal's my little sister and Isla was my Seashell. My light at the end of the tunnel. She's my everything. I will keep her safe.

* * *

 _ **Isla's POV**_

"Ugh!" I screamed before throwing another fireball into the darkness. I was trapped inside my own head with Ursula in control of my body.

 _"Would you stop that? Or don't, in the end you're only hurting yourself."_ Ursula voice rang through the dark.

"The second I get out of here I am going to make you pay!" I yelled into the void of my mind.

 _"Oh really? Well sweetie right now, I can do whatever I want to you."_ Ursula cooed and suddenly it wasn't dark and I could see the outside world once again.

"Ursula what are you doing?" I whispered as I saw the familiar halls of Auradon Prep and 'Mal' next to me.

" _Oh me? Well I'm going to get that retched Fairy Godmothers wand and I'm going to get my own body back."_ Ursula said as she and 'Mal' made it outside. _"And you and your little friends will pay when I am queen of the seven seas."_ She added her hyena like cackle filling my ears.

"You're crazy!" I screamed once again throwing a blast of magic around me. "I swear to Hades-"

" _I would watch what I say if I were you." Ursula said coolly. "Remember who's in charge now. I could wave my hand and oops they all drowned."_

"You touch any of them and I will personally make sure you suffer." I threatened the former sea witch.

" _I'd like to see you try. Maybe I'll see what that lover boy of yours thinks of the new you."_ Ursula snorted. If that bitch lays one tentacle on him,

"Ugh!" I yelled again before blasting another spell at my mind.

" _Weak."_ Ursula scoffed. _"Just like your father."_

"Oh grow up. Your just pissed he saw your face and left you." I growl at her.

" _This is my mind too now. So I can do this,"_ She trailed off and I was back on the Isle, back in the Chip Shop. _"I can do this,"_ she added and there was Uma and her crew with swords drawn, ready to fight. _"And finally I can do this."_ She said and everything was in motion. People were lunging at each other and there were battle cries and people screaming.

"This all you got!" I yelled at her before disarming one the fake pirates. "What are you five?!"

" _I'm just getting started my dear."_ She said in a tranquil voice.

"Well so am I." I said before my eyes glowed bright blue and all of her images disappeared. "Child's play."

With a sigh I turned to see that she and 'Mal' had made it to the museum already and were spelling the door shut. _Shit,_ I thought as they fused the large doors together, _how the hell am I supposed to slow them down now?_

"C'mon Ursy!" Maleficent cheered as they ran through the halls of the museum. "Let's get that wand!"

"Right behind you!" She said rushing to catch up to The Mistress of All Evil. "How do you even know where they keep the blasted thing?" She asked once she caught up.

"I don't. Well not right know but they're going to tell us." She said pointing at Mal's head and then at Ursula.

"And why would they tell us that?" Ursula asked dumbfounded.

"Because pretty soon, they're lover boys are going to break down those doors to save them." Maleficent cooed before fake gagging.

"Pathetic." Ursula sneered.

"Exactly but that's why we didn't spell the doors correctly." Maleficent said.

"You better hope this works. Without that wand we'll be back to those puny bodies. By the way that's still your fault." Ursula said crossing her arms.

"Excuse me? That wand was the only thing close enough to preform this level of magic. Without that we wouldn't be here." Maleficent glared and right on cue there was a pounding on the doors. "Right on time. Quick out of sight Ursy." Maleficent commanded as she moved into the shadows, which Ursula followed suit with quickly.

After a few minutes the doors broke open. "Isla?!" Jay called as he ran in. "Mal?! Are you here?!" He called as he entered cautiously. 'No Jay! Get out of here!' I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

" _Look who's here? How pathetic, lover boy came to save you."_ Ursula sneered.

"You touch him and I _will_ turn you into calamari." I snapped at her.

"Shit!" He swore as he ran up the stairs leading to the wand. No turn around!

"C'mon Ursy." Maleficent commanded as she emerged from the shadows.

"Right behind you." She said as they both followed quietly behind Jay, who was still calling out to us. When Jay entered the wand room he pulled out his phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Ben they're not here." He said looking around the vast chamber. "Look how close are you?" He said moving closer to the wand. "Your almost here with 'Los and FG?" He questioned. "Good, hurry. Something about this feels weird." He was about to hang up when,

"Everything about this feels weird." Maleficent said as she entered the room dramatically. "I can't wait to be back in my own body." She said with a sigh.

"What did you do with Mal? Where's Isla?" Jay growled when he saw her.

"Mal's right here." She said with a smirk. "And Isla… Oh Ursy!" She called out.

" _Let's see how Lover Boy feels now."_ She said before entering with a flourish.

"You're not Isla." He growled the second he saw her.

"Clever boy." She cooed taking a step towards him. "Little Isla has a smart one, doesn't she Mallie?" She giggled when Jay took a step closer to the wand.

"If he was a smart one he'd get the wand out so Mal and Isla didn't get hurt." Maleficent said as she picked at Mal's nails.

"Not gonna happen." Jay gritted out as the doors burst open. Ben, Carlos and Fairy Godmother stood in the open door way, the latter with a shocked facial expression and the former two with looks of rage.

"Maleficent! Ursula! Surrender and let the girls go!" Ben called as he stepped into the room with the other two right behind him.

"Look Ursy, both lover boy's are here now. Isn't that sweet?" She crooned.

"Sickeningly." She agreed. "Now if you'll be a doll we really do need that wand."

"Yes, we really do need to get a move on so," Maleficent started and then waved a hand, transporting Fairy Godmother to her side. "Now get the wand dear." Maleficent said her tone darker than before.

When Fairy Godmother hesitated I felt Ursula 's rage. "What are you waiting for?! Get the wand or else the girl's will be hurt. How hard is that understand?" She snapped placing my hands on my hips.

"Maybe she needs more incentive." Maleficent mused before her eyes and hand glowed bright green and she pointed it at the boys. "Perhaps I'll take them all out at once." She pondered.

"Get rid of the long haired one." Ursula said with a glare.

 _"See that dear. You better hope she gets that wand out. Or lover boy is toast."_ She cackled.

"No!" I screamed and threw the biggest blast of magic yet.

* * *

 _ **Narrators POV**_

At the same time Mal had heard everything and similar to Isla threw out a blast of power. For a second the girls fought a battle of wills with their mothers, but they managed to push them down.

Isla gasped and doubled over as she fought to keep control. Similarly Mal was having the same battle.

"Isla!" "Mal!" Multiple voices called out in shock. Jay ran over to help Isla but she held a hand up stopping him in his tracks.

"Isla?" He asked in worry.

"Not right now. Just in case." She whimpered as Mal helped her stand.

"I don't have much time and I don't think Isla does either." Mal said with a grimace. "We know how to stop them."

"Jay you gotta break the wand. It's the only thing giving them their power." Isla gasped.

"Fairy Godmother what are you waiting for?" Ben asked as he turned to her.

"Ben are you sure-?" She started but was cut off by three angry males.

"Do it." They all hissed and she nodded briefly before opening the barrier but just as she gripped it the two villain mother's started to gain control.

 _"Child what are you doing?"_ Maleficent screeched as she surfaced, Mal had to hold on to the wall to stop herself from collapsing.

 _"You insolent worm! You will pay for this!"_ She roared as Isla doubled over once again.

"What are you waiting for?!" Mal called as she barely remained in control.

"Someone break it before they get control again!" Isla cried as her body shook from the strain.

"Give it here!" Jay yelled as he took the wand out of Fairy Godmothers hands.

 _"No!"_ Mal and Isla screamed their voices a mixture of their own and their mothers. None of them quite in full control. With a final look at the girls raised the wand brought it down upon his knee, snapping it as easily as a stick.

There was a blast of magic sending everyone crashing into walls and the ground.

Jay groaned as he sat up against the railing. Bolting up quickly he saw Mal and Isla thrashing violently on the ground. Jay jumped to his feet quickly and ran over to the girls.

"Ben! Carlos!" Jay called as he cradled Isla's head in his lap and held onto one of Mal's hands. "Isla. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Your stronger than her. So much stronger her and you can take control." Jay said as Ben came over and took Mal into his lap.

"Come on Mal, you can do this." Ben whispered to Mal. After a few minutes the thrashing died down, the whimpers and cries stopped and time froze.

 _ **Isla's POV**_

 _"You can't do this!"_ Ursula shrieked as she threw spells at me. We were both trapped inside my head again, both throwing spells, curses and hexes at each other.

"Oh hell yes I can!" I said throwing another spell at her.

 _"I am Ursula! I am your mother! I will win!"_ She shrieked. She was fighting a losing battle and she knew it.

"You may be Ursula but you will not win this. Not this time." I said before throwing one last spell at her. The spell caused her to scream a piercing shriek and she disappeared out of my head.

I gasped as I felt myself take control of my own body again. I tried to sit up but a pair of arms stopped me. Looking up I see Jay looking at me with a concerned face. "Jay."

"Isla." He sighed in relief and leaned down to kiss me gently. "I thought I lost you for a second there." He whispered to me.

"It's gonna take a lot more that to get rid of me." I smirked as I sat up, leaning into Jay.

"Okay I have two questions." Mal said from where she was seated next to Ben. "What the hell just happened? And two, why is your mom in my pocket?" She said holding up an angry looking slug. Yep that's her.

"I don't even know anymore." I said with a sigh. "Let's go check on Evie and then we can get the full story." I say as we all stand up and make our way out of the museum. Why do I have the feeling this story is going to take a while? Something's also telling me Jay's not going to leave me alone anytime soon, but that's fine by me.


	8. NEWS

_**I am sorry for not updating but I will soon, I promise! Anyway Merry Christmas and I just want to say I have just started putting these stories onto wattpad! It would mean a lot to me if you would show them some love over there too!**_

 _ **I love you Seashell's and I will update soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys please don't kill me. I know the stories been on Hiatus for a while but I swear I've got about nine chapters for this I'm working on and I've just started writing on wattpad. If you guys like what I've done here, I've got some originals on there and it would mean a lot for you guys to have a look at them. You have all been so wonderful through the 'Other Daughter' trilogy and I would love the same support for my original stories too.

I promise I'll be back on here soon and I love you guys a lot. See you on Wattpad and here soon

By the way I'm still Goldilocks1315 on wattpad


End file.
